The present invention generally relates to a cooler constructed from a single sheet of corrugated material. One-piece foldable coolers are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,420 to Westerman et al. discloses a hand-held container for storing beverage containers formed by folding together multiple panels defined in a pre-scored, slotless blank. The container of Westerman includes two locking panels integral with only the end panels of the container for securing the top of the container in a closed orientation.